killerinstinctfandomcom-20200223-history
Shipwreck Shore
The Shipwreck Shore serves as Spinal's combat stage in [[Killer Instinct (Xbox One)|''Killer Instinct (2013)]]. In all of Spinal's Season 1 Arcade Mode endings, this is where he locates the Mask of the Ancients, or, in some of his endings, departs into the unknown with his ghostly pirate crew. Description The area is a dark, debris-covered beach, with the remains of several scuttled ships strewn about the waters. Large crabs can be seen scuttling by and the bulbous head of a kraken rests on the far left side, its massive eye opening occasionally. A glowing, ghostly-green skeleton rises up every now and again along with a cannon, but it will quickly stumble and fall back over, only to rise again at certain intervals. In the background, a kraken's tentacles will wave about while a ghost ship will materialize every now and then. Ultra Combo During an Ultra Combo, a kraken will attack one of the wrecked pirate ships with its tentacles, snapping it in half and dragging it below the surface of the water. Music Spinal's theme ''"Warlord" ''is used as the background music for the Shipwreck Shore. It includes a deep heavy metal guitar, a sinister brass section, a percussion section reminiscent of bones being hit together, and a Tibetan instrument called a kangling, - a trumpet or horn made from the femur bone from the leg of a human - which you can hear as the horn that "sounds" the overall theme for battle. Also present is a choir of thirteen men singing in Swedish, portraying warriors attempting to summon Spinal to aid them in the coming battle. When the characters hold still for a certain amount of time, the music will change to a remixed version of Spinal's theme in the original ''Killer Instinct, "Ya Ha Haa!" (NOTE: Spinal's signature laugh can also be heard in certain parts of this track) OST Lyrics (Swedish & English) Intro (Chanting) 2x: Kung och furste (King and regent) Krigare (Warrior) Kejsare (Emperor) Härskare (Conqueror) Kropp av ben (Body of bones) Inget hjärta (No heart) Döpt i blod (Baptized in blood) Själlös, livlös (Soulless, lifeless) Ond Demon (Evil Demon) Folkets hjälte (Hero of the People) Hemlös Gud (Lifeless God) Vilar här (Rests here) Kropp av ben (Body of bones) Inget hjärta (No heart) Döpt i blod (Baptized in blood) (the intro ends here after the repeat) Själlös, livlös (Soulless, lifeless) DÖ! (Die!) 8x Verse 1: Mörkret det faller över vårt land (The darkness falls over our land) Vindarna viner, marken skakar (The wind sings, the earth trembles) Fienden samlas runt vårt rike (The enemy is at our gates) Redo att kuva oss nu (Ready to subjugate us now) Krigare samlas vid helig grav (Warriors gather at the holy grave) Kallar på Spinal, krigarguden (Calling for Spinal, the Warrior God) Hjälp vi behöver vid denna strid (Give us the help we need in this battle) Fräls oss, fräls oss mäktiga Gud (Save us, save us! Mighty God) SKÅL! (Cheers!) 3x Verse 2: Riket det skriker efter vår hjälp (The kingdom cries for our help) Spinal han vaknar, lämnar graven (Spinal awakes, leaves his grave) Med kraftigt tjut han samlar trupper (With a rallying cry he gathers his troops) Redo att slåss för oss nu (Ready to fight for us now) Vi äter upp svampar för kraft och rus (We eat mushrooms for power and intoxication) Plockar fram yxor, brynjor, hjälmar (Pull out axes, mails, helmets) Med Guden Spinals krafter och mod (With the power and courage from Spinal, the God) Seger, seger, segern är vår (Victory, victory, victory is ours) Chorus 1: SPI-NAL! RISE! BRÄNN UPP DEM! (Burn them up!) SPINAL! SPINAL! SPINAL! SPI-NAL! HEJ! (Hey!) 6x Bridge (Verse 3): Skogen den pratar, boskap på flykt (The forest speaks, cattle are on the run) Fienden bränner våra marker (The enemy is burning our fields) Rasslar med svärd och slår på sköldar (Rustles with swords and striking shields) Redo att dräpa oss nu (Ready to slay us now) Vi ber till dig Spinal, lämna din kropp (We beg to you Spinal, leave your body) Bli våran hövding, ta till vapen (Become our chieftain, take up arms) Skänk oss din styrka vid denna strid (Gift us your strength in this battle) Vakna vakna, mäktiga Gud (Awaken, awaken! Mighty God) Chorus 2: SPI-NAL! RISE! DÖ-DA DEM! (Kill them!) SPINAL! SPINAL! SPINAL! SPI-NAL! Bridge Chorus 3: SPI-NAL! RISE! RES DIG UPP! (Get up!) SPINAL! SPINAL! SPINAL! SPI-NAL!﻿ HEJ! (Hey!) (repeats during fade-out) Trivia *Spinal’s theme was a global effort that combined the talents of twenty people across five countries over three months. *The “Spinal Choir” consisted of thirteen men singing in Swedish in Gothenburg. The lyrics were written by Mick Gordon and Pontus Rufelt. *The brass for Spinal was recorded and arranged by Hugh Davies in Guildford, UK. Gallery Shipwreck Cover.png|Spinal as shown in Shipwreck Shore Ghostease.PNG|Hisako at Shipwreck Shore in Aganos' trailer. Shipwreck_Shore.png|Shipwreck Shore in Season 1 and 2. Shipwreck Shore.jpg|Shipwreck Shore season 3 loading screen. External links Warlord lyrics on Musixmatch.com Killer Instinct S1 OST - Warlord (Spinal's Theme) on YouTube Theme of Spinal, With lyrics AND translated on YouTube Killer Instinct XboxOne Spinal Theme on YouTube Category:Stages Category:Killer Instinct 2013 Stages